His Greatest Weapon
by Callalily1013
Summary: He fell in love with one Argent & that ruined his life, now another one comes storming in and just how is he supposed to handle her. She knew what her job was and she knew it well, but how could she stop the attraction to a certain Derek Hale. With Gerard breathing down her neck to find him will she be able to give him up to please her grandfather ? *New summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is a new story and its mainly going to be leaning towards Derek Hale with an original character. I do not own Teen Wolf or any other character except for Andria Argent. I hope you like the story please read & review it is very appreciated. **

**& I do not own Teen Wolf. **

* * *

_Summary : Andria knew there was something up when Gerard ordered that she come stay at Beacon Hills. She didn't know what the old man had planned but she could guess it wasn't something good. Gerard wasn't good with planning the happy endings no, he left the fairytales for the books and she knew this more than anyone. BUt along the way she didn't think she'd uncover secrets that were better left hidden and love that was better left lost. BUt even she couldn't ignore the attraction she had toward a certain Derek Hale._

His Greatest Weapon

Chapter One

The brunette was outraged; she was already having trouble with her boyfriend who was part werewolf who was also being hunted by her psycho highly trained hunting family but now this on top of all of that. Her house was becoming the home to many unwanted guests and she was so frustrated with it.

"I don't even know her." Allison tried to plead with her mother, the stubborn woman who was successfully ruining her entire life.

The red haired woman's blue piercing eyes silenced her in a matter of seconds; Allison hated her cold stare very much. "It doesn't matter, she is your cousin and you are to make her feel right at home." Mrs. Argent stared at her daughter with a look of intimidation, "Aren't you Allison." She phrased in more of a statement then a question.

Allison looked away, she didn't understand her family, and they were all just crazy. Not only did her loving father, she thought sarcastically, had her followed around the town by his many trained hunters, or that her grandfather somehow became the new principle at her school, or her mother weaseling her way into a teaching position, but now they were really pushing it. They found a cousin, one she didn't even know she had, who would be with her almost 24/7.

"Your grandfather thought it would be a beneficial thing, if Andria come stay with us for a little while." Her mother said as she sat down beside her gloomy daughter who had her shoulders slumped, "Andria was living with your aunt Kate for most of her life and now that she's gone, she's just been rather lost."Mrs. Argent explained to her unconvinced daughter, "I am trying to make your life easier Allison, but if you just keep on with these antics, there won't be much your father and I can do." She said one last thing as she exited out of her daughter's room, "You don't know what will happen if you keep leading on this boy Allison."

The teenager just stared at her mother, angry, confused, and frustrated; oh boy did she want to hit something. Instead she just threw herself back on her bed and tried to relax as her life was being played with.

Her long black hair flowed behind her as she walked on the sidewalk headed to the police station of Beacon Hills. She didn't like being called anywhere, but seeing as she was a hunter she didn't have much of a choice, that and Gerard being her grandfather wasn't such a plus either. She began to feel uneasy, if she was there, and if Gerard had called her in then that must have meant something was going down in this small town.

She was a specialist of sorts, tracking was her forte, but it wasn't just tracking, it was being able to hunt down an Alpha. But she wasn't called in unless Gerard wanted the wolf very badly, no with that old geezer he liked to tease and torture. Something wasn't right and she had to be on her guard.

She pushed open the door of the precinct and walked in as she walked towards the front desk she pulled off her aviator shades and smiled kindly at the police officer in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski?" she asked politely as the officer nodded his head and made his way to the back in search of the sheriff.

"I don't know what you want me to do Stiles, if believes his son is safe from you and Scott and needs a restraining order to help ensure his safety then there's nothing I can do about that." The older man tried to explain to the teenager who had be trying to tell him that Jackson was in need of a lot of professional help.

The younger boy shook his head, "Dad, you don't understand if Jackson keeps this up a lot of people will end up hurt." He tried to explain as his father gave him a confused look obviously wanting some sort of explanation.

"And how would you know that Stiles?" he questioned as the son pulled his head back and began to hide his suspicions.

"Well, you know dad, he's rich, got a dad lawyer …" he paused as Sheriff Stilinski waited for a more detailed explanation, "and he's a jerk…such, a big, mean, jerk." He stopped as his father just began to shake his head not even bothering to ask but just before he could reply he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me." A female voice stated as both turned to see a black haired girl about 5'3 standing to the side of them, "I noticed the badge and assumed- you're Sheriff Stilinski right?" she asked as the older man turned to face her.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked kindly as the black haired girl smiled at him as Stiles stood slightly behind him nodding very interested in the unknown female.

"Why yes, my aunt, Victoria Argent said I should wait for her here, and she told me to speak to you about clearing my IDs and such, just as a precaution of hers." The girl explained as the older man nodded suddenly remembering the conversation he had with the older woman.

He nodded, "Yes, you're Andria Argent then?" he asked as the black haired girl smiled and nodded he put out a hand and she handed him a small stack of ID cards. He looked back at her and smiled, "This will only take a few moments." He stated as he turned to walk to the back where his office was at but before he did he looked at his son and lifted a finger at him, "Don't bother her Stiles." He warned as he left the two teenagers alone at the front desk.

Andria took a seat on one of the chairs laid out near the front of the doors she looked over her phone as Stiles watched her carefully being the cautious man that he was. He took one step forward, his eyes never leaving the girl seated; he began to eye her closely as he tried to make his way to the seat that was unoccupied a few seats away from her.

When he finally sat down she looked up from her phone and stared at him as he tried to give her a hey-how-are-you grin to be nice. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…" she began repeating as though she was trying to figure something out.

"Alright, why are you repeating my name?" he asked in a nervous voice as he kept his eye on her, "It's kinda freaking me out." He stated as she looked at him squinting to see his face more clearly.

"Ahh, you're Scott's best friend." She replied as Stiles began to stare at her more cautiously then before, wherever this was headed, obviously wasn't good.

Stiles began to fidget nervously, "What…oh you know about Scott, wow- lacrosse must have made him some kind of superstar huh?" he tried to be calm considering who he was sitting next to was somehow related to Allison's crazy lets-kill-all-werewolves family.

"For someone, he knows so many werewolves, you are such a human." She commented as Stiles looked over at her wide eyed, his eyes suggesting the, you-know expression. "Oh, I know, of course I do, I mean brought up in a family of hunters and not know, darling, that isn't possible." She explained as she stared at the boy close in age to her, "If I were you, I would tell your little puppy friend to watch himself more carefully, the hunting world doesn't take to kindly to hunters who fall in love with werewolves." She threatened in the cold voice that sent chills down Stiles' spine.

"And all finished." They heard Sheriff Stilinski's voice say as they saw him exit the back area and walk over to them. "Sorry, just needed to verify some things Andria." He stated as Andria stood from the chair as Stiles finally seeing everything she wore a pair of tight navy blue jeans with a slightly dark teal v-neck and a leather jacket with a pair of black Converse, from this view she looked like a perfectly normal teenager but Stiles knew that looks were deceiving.

"It was no problem Sheriff Stilinski." She replied politely as he handed her back her things and she turned to walk out the door. "Oh and Stiles." She said in a cool voice that sent another wave of chills down his spine, "Don't forget about my suggestion alright." She smiled with a slightly sadistic tug at the end.

Yup, he thought, she was definitely not a normal teenager.

Derek sensed something different about today of all days; there was something off, as though some unknown person was prancing on his territory. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned his head slightly to see curly blonde hair beside him almost clogging up all his personal space.

"You know Derek, I haven't given you a proper thank you for saving my life the other night." She stated in a seductive tone as Derek turned his head slightly toward her his green eyes piercing through her.

"This isn't time for your stupid games Erica." He remarked coldly as he stared at her with an expressionless face, "I don't have the patience to play your little fantasy prince in shining armor." He stated with an annoyed voice as the blonde stared at him obviously offended at his attitude and statements.

He sighed as he looked at her, "There's a creature out there that could destroy us, the Argents are planning something big, tracking us down every minute and I don't want to have my guard down because you want me to play house." He explained in the calmest tone he could muster in light of the circumstances.

Erica stared at him, "I don't know why you're so worried, you got what you wanted Derek, Scott agreed to be part of the pack, what more do you want?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she left the Alpha on his own to think of whatever he was planning.

Derek stared at her retreating back she didn't understand that even if he'd never admit it, the Kanima was exactly what Gerard could use to lore him and destroy him.

Andria finally arrived at the cute little home, it was so inviting and she stared around as she began to chuckle to herself. The best hunters lived in this place; they had to be joking because she didn't like it at all. Regardless of her distaste she walked up the steps to the front door and rang the door bell as she waited for someone to answer the door she looked around eyeing her surroundings.

While she looked around noting everything she saw the door open from the corner of her eye. She saw the familiar face of her aunt Victoria at the door as she smiled up at her, "Aunt V, it's been forever." She stated as they pulled each other into a hug.

"Andria, I thought you were going to wait at the precinct for me to get you." She wondered as they pulled away from the hug as the black haired girl smiled up at her.

She shook her head, "I wanted to get familiar with the place so I decided to come to you instead." Andria explained as Victoria nodded and welcomed her into the house.

She smiled as she looked over to the older lady, "That and I was wondering if I could ride with Allison to school today, my car won't be coming in til' a few weeks from now, so sad to say I'll just be carpooling." She explained to her aunt as she nodded in understanding.

Victoria shook her head, "Allison would just love that." She replied as Andria smiled up at her wondering if what she said was true, she didn't know Allison so things could get ugly between them real fast. "Allison!" Victoria called, "Andria is here and is waiting for you to go to school together." She shouted up the stairs as the brunette walked down the steps obviously not excited about the news.

But when Victoria shot her a look Allison tried her best to put on a nice smile and welcoming face. Andria rubbed her arm, "I don't want to be any trouble but grandfather wanted me here so here I am." She looked up at the girl standing on the steps in front of her, "We can at least make the most of it and try and get along." She reasoned as Allison gave her a polite smile which Andria responded with a similar one.

"Yeah, you're right we should." Allison reasoned as she began to walk out the door and towards her car as Andria was about to follow she was stopped by Victoria.

"My daughter is a stubborn one, so don't let her off easy alright." She stated as Andria looked up at her and nodded there was it, just another mission for her to complete. Damn, hunters- the only thing they lived for was their missions.

Andria looked up at her aunt, "Don't worry aunt, I got this." She replied as she left the house and entered Allison's car as they left for school.

Silence was what half of the car ride to school was; neither teenager was willing to break the quietness and decided to leave it as awkward. That was until Allison decided to throw whatever caution out of the window and discover more about her so called cousin.

"So, you're Aunt Kate's daughter?" she questioned as the black haired girl who sat beside her glanced over looking at the brunette.

Andria let out a small chuckle, "Her daughter, you must be joking, no I am not. I'm not even your actual cousin Allison." She replied as the brunette stared over at her cautiously though she tried to keep her eyes on the road as well.

Andria knew that Allison wanted answers and she wanted them now, so being the wonderful person she was she would fill in the blanks for her. "Gerard raised me since I was a kid, adopted me when I was about five. I didn't know what it meant to be an Argent until I was expected to learn everything about hunting…" she paused as she looked over to Allison, "I was taught every different way to bring down a werewolf."

She tried to explain to the girl near her age, "Listen Allison, I don't want to pry into your business." She said as she began to play with the ends of her black hair as she sat patiently in the passenger seat, "Whatever you and this Scott guy have going on is your problem." She continued as they reached a stop light and both teenagers looked at each other with looks of wonderment.

Then as the light turned green and Allison stared driving she looked over to Andria who was staring back at her, "But I should warn you Allison." She stared as brunette glanced over to her, "If I'm here that means that Gerard has something up his sleeve and the outcome won't be pretty." She finished in a warning tone of voice as the brunette looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

Allison sat in the driver's seat with a questioning look if everything Andria said was true then she had another problem to worry about. But as she looked over to the girl in the passenger seat her uneasy feelings began to disappear because she didn't actually feel threatened by her presence at least not when they were alone. She didn't feel like Andria was her enemy, not for now anyway.

"No I'm not joking Scott, she was an Argent, her name's Andria and she…" he paused as people passed by him and his best friend as they began to walk to the entrance of their school, "She knows about you Scott." He said skeptically as he began to look around as though he felt someone watching him.

Scott glanced back at Stiles with a confused and slightly frightened look, "What do you mean she knows about me?" he asked as Stiles began to scratch the back of his neck.

"It means exactly what I said Scott." He commented as he looked around the area, "She knows you're a werewolf." He finished explaining it in terms so that his best friend could understand.

Scott began to become uneasy as he looked around nervously wondering if anyone had heard what they were talking about. Today, really just wasn't his day, not only did he have to deal with his mother harping on his grades and behavior, there was also the fact now he was working with Derek and knowing Derek he would make this the most difficult thing to do, he was also being hunted by the Argents, he needed to find a way to stop Jackson from being a Kanima somehow without killing him, and now Allison's sudden cousin's visit and the fact that she knew what he was, all of this was too much for a normal teenager to handle. Then he remembered he stopped being normal since he become a werewolf.

"Oh, there's Allison now." Stiles commented as he began to walk toward her now parked car that was until he saw the passenger door open and a familiar black haired girl step out of the car. He did a quick turnaround so that he was now facing Scott but he tried to make it look like nothing happened as he began to lean on the tree beside him.

Scott raised an eyebrow obviously confused with his friend's behavior, "Stiles, what's wrong?" he asked as Stiles began to glance back to Allison's car to see both girls standing together talking.

"Oh God, oh God." He began to repeat as Scott stared at him still not understanding the situation at the moment as he looked to Stiles for an explanation.

"Oh alright, you see that girl with Allison in the parking lot?" he asked as Scott began to look over trying to find what Stiles had pointed out but before he could finish looking he was stopped by Stiles, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Scott looked back at him with a confused look, "Don't look that way, she's right there." He commented as Scott glanced over noticing the black haired girl standing beside Allison.

"Yeah what about her?" Scott asked as Stiles looked at him with a you're-stupid expression.

"Oh, I don't know, she's has a flawless face must be from all the makeup and she sure knows how to dress." Stiles began to chat as he looked back at Scott, "No you dumbass, that's Andria, you know, the new Argent in town who is probably in line to sign your death certificate along with her entire psycho, werewolf hunting family." He tried to take a breath in between his rant but couldn't help himself as Scott was watching their movements.

He looked over to his friend, "Are you sure? I mean from here, they look like they're best friends." Stiles stared back at him and glanced over to the girls and then back to his best friend.

"Alright what part of psycho werewolf hunting family didn't you get?" Stiles questioned as he threw his hands up in the air as emphasis that he didn't think it was a good thing to be so welcoming to someone who might kill him.

Scott stared back at him, "Stiles, we don't know her and we can't just put her on our shit list just yet." He stated as Stiles stared at him not very pleased with his best friend's sudden humanitarian attitude.

"Fine, fine, but I'm just saying if she shoots you with one of those wolfsbane laced bullets or something don't say I didn't warn you." Stiles commented as Scott just shook his head his friend needed to stop with his paranoid thoughts sometimes.

"Alright, the way I see it Allison, I don't want to be your tail my whole stay here. I'll let you do what you want but there will be times when I need to be around you to please your parents." Andria spoke as Allison looked over at her with a shocked expression.

Then she rose an eyebrow, "And what about Scott?" she asked as Andria looked over to her with a slight hint of lethalness.

"Like I said your problem, just don't get caught." Andria warned the brunette who nodded in understanding, "Or I'll just have to solve your problem for you." She added as she looked over to Allison who had a slightly frightened look on her face she shot her a sadistic smile and turned making her way to the halls of Beacon Hills High School.

Allison sighed watching her cousin's retreating back as she began to follow not wanting to get bad grades and tardies on top of all the stress she already had.

Andria walked into the room a class filled with annoying teenagers, girls who were worried about whether or not their makeup was running and guys trying to get their next lay. Pathetic things really.

"Now, class this is Andria Argent and I'd like for all of you to be kind and welcome her." The teacher spoke as Andria strolled into the class taking a look around her surroundings as she noticed the teacher's lame attempt at a smile. "Would you like to introduce yourself Andria?" the teacher asked as she looked at him not pleased at all and not looking forward to the class.

"No." she said as she shook her head obviously indifferent towards him.

The teacher pushed up his glasses very displeased with her attitude but she didn't really care what he wanted from her. He was just a teacher, therefore, no one she needed to please. "Why don't you just take a seat next to Mr. Whittemore." He stated as she nodded and strolled her way to the desk not paying attention to the stares she got from her classmates.

"Now turn your books open to page 371." He began to speak as Andria just sat down in her seat looking around and seeing as everyone had a book besides her.

She looked over to her seatmate, he was a good looking guy, gorgeous face, nice hair, seemed athletic, and she determined he was a waste of her time because he was a pretty boy and probably believed he could have her if he wanted.

"Look, I don't have a book right now, would you mind sharing?" she asked in the most polite voice she could come up with as Jackson turned his head to finally notice the girl beside him.

She was very pretty, extremely pretty, and she wanted to share his book. It was a different kind of conversation starter but it was something that she did to get him talking to her.

"Actually, I don't mind, you seem kind of cute." Jackson said as he put on his award winning smile that could get any girl on their knees for him.

Andria began to chuckle, it was a cold kind of chuckle that sent chills down his spine, "Alright, maybe you don't get what I'm trying to say, I need you to share your book with me, not your whole life story, sure you're good looking but I'm not interested okay." She said as her brown eyes stared into Jackson's blue ones as he gave her a dirty look and pulled out his book.

"I wasn't interested either." He added as he looked at her, "I was trying to be generous to a new student." He commented as Andria nodded her head and looked around the classroom she thought to herself this was going to be a long day.

Andria walked around the halls of the high school, she wasn't looking for Allison right now, she had a whole year to be her little caretaker but for now she just needed fresh air. She let her legs do the walking as she just took note of her surroundings but didn't notice until after a while that she had led herself to the lacrosse field.

She looked over to the woods as she saw blonde hair ran fast by the trees, her hunter instincts kicked in and she was on her way to find out what it was. She stopped running until she was a bit deeper into the woods she watched the trees around her not letting her guard down.

"Why'd you follow me here?" she heard a female voice questioned as she looked around the forest trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Andria chuckled, "Curious, I guess." Was all she said to explain her actions as she turned when she felt a gush of wind behind her but saw nothing was there then she slowly turned to look what was in front of her for she felt like she was being watched.

"Hmm, curiosity huh?" she saw the blonde girl say as she gave her a sadistic smirk, "Well, you know- they do say curiosity killed the cat." Erica stated as she bared her fangs and roared at Andria as she stared at her not flinching.

"Really, was that supposed to scare me?" Andria asked as Erica glared as her wanting so much to wipe the smug look off of her face, "All bark and no bite." She added as Erica jumped towards her very quickly but there was her mistake. This werewolf was too predictable she dodged Erica's leap for her and made a quick kick to her side hoping that was her weak side.

When Erica landed she turned back to Andria and smirked she had missed but that kick didn't do anything to her or at least that's what she thought. Before she could do anything she began to get weak and she fell to her knees in front of the black haired girl. She really thought she had outdone her but that wasn't the case.

"Friendly word of advice, you keep prancing around you'll get caught." Andria commented as she walked away from Erica who was staring angrily at her, "Oh, and tell your other wolf friends that a new hunter's in town and they just might want to be more careful." She add as she left the blonde there to kneel wondering what was happening to her and frightened at what might happen next.

Before she knew it the day was over and she found herself walking through the woods of Beacon Hills. She stared up at the sky as she strolled past the trees watching and carefully noting her surroundings. She stood there almost at the edge of the cliff then she heard the sound of a footstep behind her as she quickly turned looking around the trees. She took a breath and turned around looking back to the view of Beacon Hills.

Then before she could react to anything she felt herself being shoved against a tree. She had shut her eyes when her back came in contact with the solid tree but then they slowly started to flutter open. That's when she saw him, a man with chiseled features, his jaw looked strong and solid like it could vice grip her throat and rip it off, his face held the slightest sight of a beard a little scruff was nice on him, his black hair blending in with the darkness of the night, and his eyes filled with anger like he was on the defense

His green eyes stared at her looking deeply into her brown ones as though he could look into her soul. Andria couldn't move her head that much thanks to the fact that his forearm forced her against the tree. She tried numerous times to push his forearm off but the bastard was strong. He stared at her with a cold look as he roared in her face, bearing his fangs in attempts to scare her as his roar echoed through the forest.

She turned back to look at him as he kept the same look of intimidation, she wouldn't be thrown off by his roar, nor his fangs. It was the next thing that made Derek a bit uneasy because he felt the front of a gun being pushed into his stomach and then he heard the sound of her pulling back the hammer of what he assumed was a handgun.

"That's cute; you think a handgun is going to hurt me." Derek taunted as Andria looked down at him smirking at the wolf.

Andria's smirk made him feel uneasy, "Oh no, the handgun isn't but the bullets coated with wolfsbane just might." She stated sadistically back at him as Derek hardened his glare at her and roughly tightened the hold on her throat as she pushed the gun more into his stomach.

"I should kill you." Derek replied with venom in his voice as though he was ready any minute to attack her.

Andria chuckled, "You should but you won't." she commented as Derek gave her another glare while he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I just might." He finished as Andria smirked down at him this made chills run down his spine.

"I don't think you will; see if you do then Gerard will just raise the bounty on your head. I mean he wants you dead now, kill his granddaughter and he'll torture you leaving you begging for death." Andria explained as Derek stared at her not wanting to kill her so much anymore.

Derek growled, "You're Gerard's granddaughter." He asked as Andria looked at him smirking at the angry look he had on.

"More or less." She replied as Derek looked at her his green eyes staring deeply into her, "But I don't want to kill you Alpha." She stated as Derek glanced up at her obviously not convinced.

He looked at her skeptically, "What'd you do to Erica?" he questioned as Andria's smirk faded.

"Your little girlfriend is fine, just shook her nerves a little." She stated as she looked away from his stare because it was beginning to make her uneasy, "It was her fault, you should discipline your wolves more." She commented as Derek growled again at her this time it didn't scare Andria much, no it actually amused her.

"Don't tell me how to run my pack." He warned as Andria looked down at him smirking at his pride that seemed to be his entire exterior.

Andria chuckled, "It was just a friendly suggestion." She responded as Derek thought of letting go but decided against it seeing that he couldn't let his guard down especially against an Argent.

"If you don't want to kill me, then why are you here?" Derek asked as Andria smiled as she looked down at the handsome werewolf in front of her.

"I just wanted to see if you'd actually come out in search for whoever was threatening your pack." She replied as Derek lifted his eyebrow up at her, "You see word on the street is that Gerard's got you running scared, like a dog with his tail between his legs." She realized her comment wasn't appreciated when Derek let out a deep, low growl to her.

"Fine, don't be so touchy." She stated as Derek looked down up at her wondering why she hadn't shot him, "This isn't a trap, I haven't led you here so my grandfather could find you." She said seriously as Derek watched her lips that shined due to the moonlight. "I needed to warn you." She added as Derek looked at her fully alert and very much interested.

"Warn me of what?" he demanded without so much anger this time.

Andria stared into his green eyes, "You don't understand Alpha, Kate was bad but Gerard is worse…" she paused as though collecting her thoughts, "Tremendously worse. He'll stop at absolutely nothing until he finds you." She took a breath as Derek stared at her chest seeing it lift slowly, "I don't know exactly why I am doing this but I feel like I have to… and this doesn't mean that I won't hunt you because I most likely will." She stated as she looked deeply into his green eyes, they both showed no fear towards each other.

"You just need to be prepared because when you face Gerard." She said as they stared intently at one another, "You're in for the fight of your life." She finished as she pulled the gun away from Derek's body and tossed it to the ground in an effort to show she meant no harm at the moment.

With that Derek slowly pulled away from her as she caught herself from falling to the ground. They looked at each other one last time, "You're still my enemy." Derek said as Andria watched him disappear in the night she looked over the outlook of Beacon Hills.

"As you are mine." She whispered to herself wondering why this time was the only time she had let a werewolf go free.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it & please review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Teen Wolf but I'll write anyway (: All characters belong to MTV & their creators, I only own Andria Argent. THank you so much for all the reviews, follows, & favorites, I appreciate it so much so please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Andria tried not to think about her recent encounter with the Alpha and she decided not to tell the Argents either. She knew that it was bad news and it would only lead to something she didn't want to deal with. She wasn't an Argent by blood but she was brought up around their beliefs and customs so she was as good as one. She might have been adopted but as far as family was concerned the Argents were all she ever had.

She was rather surprised how enjoyable it was to hang around with Allison; she wasn't such a bad girl after all. Though, she did seem a little hesitant at first Andria couldn't blame her, it was just a defense mechanism.

Andria stopped by her locker as she put in her combination, heard it click, as she opened it to reach for a book she was suddenly not alone anymore, "There's the mysterious new girl." A voice said as Andria turned to see Jackson Whittemore standing there in front of her with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jackson Whittemore, what do I owe the honor?" Andria asked as she turned back to grab the books she would need for her next class.

Before he answered he moved over to lean on the locker right beside her own, "Well, you always seem to disappear during lunch, where do you go?" he asked genuinely curious about her secretiveness.

Andria looked over at him and smirked as she leaned towards him, tippy toeing to reach his ear, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." She whispered into his ear as she pulled away to see his widened eyes she began to laugh at the jock. "I was just joking; usually I find a nice tree to sit under by the lacrosse field." She answered truthfully as Jackson gave her a nervous smile as she nodded.

"Well, you think you might have room for one more?" Jackson asked as Andria looked over at him but he turned away as though he was trying to hide some embarrassment.

Andria smiled up at the good looking rich guy, "You know what, that actually doesn't sound that horrible." She said as Jackson looked up at her his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "Actually, it sounds like a fantastic idea." She replied kindly as Jackson let out a small smile and nodded his head maybe high school wasn't that bad after all.

"Hey Andria." She heard someone call her name as she turned to see Allison Argent making her way towards her followed by a perky, rich looking, reddish orange haired girl.

Andria watched as her cousin made her way through the hallway, "Oh Allison, I need to tell you, let's go to the movies tonight, ya'know get out of the house?" she asked Allison as she looked over to her and nodded with a smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would mind Lydia going with us." Allison gestured toward the girl standing beside her, "Oh yeah, Lydia this is my cousin Andria." She said as Lydia looked over to the black haired girl and she did the same to Lydia, "And Andria this is Lydia my best friend."

Andria smiled over to Lydia, "Actually, the more the merrier Allison." She stated as Allison clapped her hands together signaling that it was a go for their plans for the night.

"Well, I don't see why you want to take me out Allison, so my life has been a little thrown over the last couple of weeks…" Lydia stared as she stared at the two girls in front of her, "But I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She kept insisting as Allison put her hands up in defense but before Allison could say anything Andria decided to step in.

"Honestly, it was all for me, I'm new as you know and not very familiar with the place and Allison is just being kind and helping me get used to the place." Andria explained as Lydia nodded with a slight look of interest which faded away faster then she expected it would.

Lydia gave a quick nod, "Oh if that's it, then why didn't you say so, this girl's night out will be the best thing you had since face lifts." She commented as she walked away from them to her next class as Andria stared at her with a disturbed expression.

"Please tell me you have more friends Allison." Andria replied as Allison smiled at her and patted her back everything would be just terrific with Lydia.

The day had passed by quickly Andria was on her way to meet Jackson at the lacrosse field she hurried through the halls when she abruptly slammed into the body of another person. The next thing she knew she was down on the ground on top of a person but she didn't feel anything on their chest so probably not a girl as she moved her leg to stand on her own she brushed up against something in their pants and she determined this person was definitely a guy.

Andria got back on her feet as she put out a hand to help up the guy she accidently bumped into. He accepted it as Andria helped pull him up, "I'm sorry, I was in a rush and wasn't exactly watching where I was going." She explained as she began to pick up all the things that were scattered around the ground in front of them.

"I think it was my fault to, I should have paid more attention to what was in front of me." He replied as Andria looked over to see who the person she had bumped into was a slightly built guy with dark almost frizzy hair. She also noticed that his jaw line was somewhat crooked which was rather odd to her.

"It's all good." Andria replied as Scott looked at her trying to place her face to a name. She seemed so familiar but he just couldn't figure out who she was. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Stiles that one morning and everything clicked.

Scott looked like he was hit with a big idea, "You alright?" Andria asked as Scott gave her a small smile.

"Yeah just remembered something, you're Andria right?" he asked as Andria nodded her head wondering if that was what he really meant to ask her.

"That's me." She replied as she began to hand him his things and separated their things so she could be on her way.

Scott shook his head, "I just remembered you met my friend a few days ago right, Stiles Stilinski?" he questioned as Andria widened her eyes quickly putting two and two together.

"Yeah I did." She confirmed as she began pulled her things together, "It was nice meeting you Scott." She said sarcastically as he turned around and she was gone before he could say anything.

Andria looked around the field until she spotted a familiar good looking brunette sitting under one of the trees. She made her way over to him as he was looking through his phone obviously upset about something.

Andria walked cautiously towards him trying her best not to alarm him, "I'm harmless, please don't attack me." She said as she watched Jackson lift his head to look up at her then it took him a few moments to shoot her one of his kill'em-with-sexiness smiles.

She welcomed herself to sit beside him as she pulled out an apple from her bag, "So who was that?" she asked as she took a bite from her apple and gestured towards the phone he put to his side.

Jackson glanced over to his phone and then back to look at her, "Just annoying people being their annoying selves and annoying the heck out of me." He replied as Andria looked at him with a raised eyebrow he shot her a fake smile as she began to laugh.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of annoying." She replied as Jackson looked over to her and gave her a charming smile as she returned the gesture with one of her own.

Jackson began to look around, "I don't get why you like it out here so much." He commented as she looked at him with a small frown not knowing why he was such a pessimist.

Andria took a look around; she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to imagine the scenery, completely unaware that Jackson's eyes were locked on her. She opened them and looked back at him, "It's the whisper from the wind, the smell of the leaves and trees, the way the sun shines through the clouds." She explained to him as he looked at her in a completely different light but before she could notice the way he looked at her he let out a cough.

"I still don't get it." He stated as Andria nodded her head as though she was disappointed he didn't see her point but she decided to let it go.

Andria looked over at him, "So, I hear that you're this big hotshot on the lacrosse team." She said as she watched Jackson's head lift over to look at her and nod his head.

"Best on the team if you ask me." Jackson boasted as he smirked toward her and she gave him a get-over-yourself look.

She laughed, "Well I didn't ask." She commented as Jackson gave her a glare but she just brushed it off and continued, "But I'll give you a chance to prove your claim when I see you at the game this Friday night." She said as Jackson looked over at her and gave her a cocky smirk his usual smirk really.

"Then prepare to be amazed Andria." He stated as she looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

She began to laugh, "Oh really now? I'm expecting the best Whittemore." She replied as Jackson gave a small laugh as she wondered why Jackson was so uptight during classes and such.

Jackson smirked at her, "Only the best for you then." He said as she looked at him and began to laugh, there was something about being with him that made her loosen up. It was like she didn't have to be her usual sadistic, torturous, werewolf hunting self; she could just be a regular teenager for a while.

"Can you be more full of yourself?" she asked sarcastically as she watched him give her a thinky look.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started." He replied in his usual playboy tone as she just nodded her head and thought it was a start of a very good friendship.

They were so concentrated in their conversation with each other that they didn't notice that there was someone watching them from a distance. He was good at hiding between the shadows, a part of him somewhat annoyed at the scene that was in front of him. Here, he was worrying about his life, that she could probably be the one taking from him and she's being all romantic with Jackson Whittemore. This disgusted the Alpha to no end, but maybe it was also because a part of him was a tad bit jealous though he would never admit it that out loud.

It was eight o'clock and the movie that they had planned to watch just ended, they were walking out of the cinema when Andria excused herself to go use the restroom. The real reason she wanted to get out of there was because Lydia hadn't shut her mouth at all the entire night, she didn't hate the girl, it was just that she talked way too much for her liking.

She looked into the mirror as she placed her hands on the sink, "Hunter playing school girl." She said to herself as she shook her head in discouragement. This wasn't her, going out with other girls to shop and hangout, going to school and attending class like she actually wanted to learn anything from the textbooks, or have intimate conversations with handsome, cocky, lacrosse players.

None of it was her, she was a tracker, could hunt down any wolf if she worked on their trail hard enough, she was a warrior and could hold her own against even the scariest of werewolves. She was a hunter someone that werewolves needed to be afraid of but all this about being a normal high school girl. All the makeup, playing dress up, going to class, talking with boys, these were things that she shouldn't get attached to being around but even though, a part of her actually enjoyed being someone other than a hunter.

Before she could finish her pros and cons of her current dilemma she felt her cell phone vibrate as she pulled it out she say the contact name '**Argent, Chris'. **She automatically answered the call but not before moving to a more secluded area of the restroom, "Yes sir?" she asked as she heard the voice of an older man clear his throat.

"Andria, I'm down by the old burned down Hale house and I need you to come and check some things for me." He requested in a stern voice as Andria nodded ready to drop everything and go assist the man she respected the most.

She gave a cough to clear her throat, "Understood uncle, I will be there in approximately ten minutes." She spoke properly as she heard her uncle give a small frustrated snarl. She knew that this was bad, if it frustrated Chris Argent that must mean he had no leads and no solid idea what was causing the problem. And the only thing that angered the man more than problems being solved was the thing that caused the problem.

Andria walked out of the restroom to see Allison talking with a face she had met earlier in the week. Mr. Stiles Stilinski, if she had remembered correctly and it didn't happen often that she was wrong. They looked like they were in a deep, personal conversation but quickly tried to not look suspicious when they saw her near them.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as Allison turned to her with an innocent smile, one she had tried her best to perfect.

Allison shook her head, "No, Stiles was just trying to start conversation because he's feeling a bit lonely tonight." She replied as Andria looked over to Stiles who was trying to look at everything except for her.

"Ahh, Stiles, the one I met at the precinct my first day here." Andria commented as Allison looked at Stiles obviously unaware that they had met before then.

"Oh! So, that's where I've seen you from." Stiles said in a tone that didn't convince anyone, "Yeah, I figured I saw you a club or something." He tried to lie, "not that you're a club kind of girl", but he was failing horribly, "or maybe you are, but you don't exactly look like one but you know what they say about pretty girls." He tried to stall as both girls looked at him completely lost at his whole talk.

"Ya'know, that they like to go clubbing and drink alcohol, but I don't think you're the drinking type. I mean you sure look like a girl who cares about her health and teeth since they look so white and straight…" Stiles kept rambling as Andria looked at him a bit creeped out by his teeth comment and looked at Allison as though asking if what he said about her teeth was true. "And I'm just going to shut up now." He said as Allison nodded signaling that he really should stop talking.

"Well, anyway, Allison I need to go, I have some place to be but I'll meet you at home." Andria said as Allison looked over to her with a questioning look as Andria just shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I just needed to meet someone before going home, we needed to discuss something." She said as Allison nodded but didn't agree just yet.

"I could drop you?" Allison offered as Andria quickly put up a hand to decline her cousin's offer.

"Actually it's alright." She stated as Allison gave her a slightly concerned look as she continued, "It's not a far walk from here, and it won't be that long." She explained as Allison nodded as if she was giving her a small go-head. "Alright then, I'll see you at home." She said as she turned around and as she was going to start walking looked back at Stiles who was fidgeting beside Allison, "Good night Stiles, and tell Scott I said hello." She said in a tone that they couldn't place between sadistic or sarcastic without anything more she was gone.

Stiles looked back at Allison, "No offense Allison, but I really don't trust her." He said quickly to the brunette as she nodded in understanding, she couldn't blame him he was looking out for Scott and she wasn't so sure whose side Andria was on.

Andria jogged through the forest in swift moments, she was trying her fastest to make it to the almost completely burned down house that was cutoff in the forest. She watched carefully turning to look back and to her sides constantly not wanting to be caught off guard. In a matter of a few minutes she had reached the burned house as she saw her uncle standing over something with about four or five hunters around him observing whatever it was he was looking at.

She walked over coming up towards her uncle, "Uncle." She called as he turned around to look at her and nodded acknowledging she was there.

"I don't know whether to pleased with your arrival or concerned that things might not go exactly the way I planned." He explained as Andria took a step back putting her hands up in defense as though not wanting to cause him trouble.

She sighed, "I don't want to be a bother uncle, but you asked me to be here and here is where I am." She spoke in a distinguished tone of voice that didn't hold any hurt feelings, she was too used to his cold exterior, and it was one of the ways he worked best.

He shook his head, "These attacks have been going on for a few weeks now, but we don't exactly think they're signatures of a werewolf." He explained as Andria moved to look over the body that lay on the wet leaves of the forest in front of the old Hale house. She noticed that the lacerations on the man's chest were too large in width to be from a werewolf's claw and usually a werewolf would target a person's neckline rather than their chest. After a few more moments of analyzing the corpse she looked back to the hunter beside her.

"Is there anything else?" she asked as she saw him nod and lean down as he turned the man's head to show her that there was another cut going straight horizontally across the back of his neck.

Andria stopped as she stared at the cut trying to put to and to together as Chris pulled her to the side. "What do you think?" he asked as she looked at him with a face laced with disbelief.

"You don't actually expect me to think that a Kanima did this do you?" she questioned not knowing why she was trying so hard not to believe it, "I haven't heard of a Kanima attack in over ten years and sure as hell never seen one before." she said not wanting to believe what she saw.

Chris looked down at her completely frustrated with her at the moment, "You saw it yourself Andria, those weren't patterns of a werewolf." He replied to her trying to convince her, "You can't deny it, because I can't either." He stated as she looked up at him alarmed by his statement and curious to know more, "I've seen it myself…so has your grandfather and the wolves that are in this town." He said as Andria looked down and whispered to herself 'the alpha' hoping he hadn't heard but Chris Argent's ears were good for his age.

"What was that?" he asked as Andria lifted her head and nodded gesturing to him that it was nothing.

Andria glanced back up to her uncle, "If you already suspect to know what it is then why do you need me here?" she demanded not understanding how the men worked, with their stupid secrets that they hid from all the others.

Chris looked down to the black haired girl the same age as his daughter, "I don't know what-" he began as Andria stopped him by putting her hand up gesturing him to stop as though she figured something out.

"You want me to help you bait the alpha don't you?" she asked quietly so that he was the only one who heard her speak, her head shot up to glare at the man in front of her, "What? You just want me to help you use the damned, deranged, and unquestionably dangerous Kanima who probably doesn't even know what's going on to aid you in capturing the alpha!" she demanded clearly angry and hurt that they expected her to do something this sick, hunting werewolves that harmed others was one thing but this werewolf was different, somehow she knew he was.

Chris held an angered expression as he looked sternly at Andria, "I don't want you doing anything like that Andria." He tried to get out as she looked around not wanting to look at him at the moment.

"I've done a lot of things uncle, but this?" she questioned him not understanding, "We don't do this!" she shouted at him, "We have a code, don't you remember that?" she asked looking like she wanted to slap the older man.

"You think I don't know that?" he asked in an almost deadly tone as she was quickly silenced by it not wishing to anger him anymore. She glanced back up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You have to understand Andria; your grandfather has completely disregarded the Hunter's Code after Kate was killed." He explained as her eyes shot up looking at him she was still trying to get why she was there then. "That's why I need you to help me find this Kanima before he does, of course this will be like a mission of your own, something that you must keep a secret." He paused as she stared at him, "If he finds the Kanima he will use it to find the Alpha and find a way to destroy him using that poor creature." He said as Andria nodded beginning to understand his motives.

"I can't exactly help you here and I know this is much to ask considering who we are defying in the process." He said as she looked away 'Gerard' the old bastard that she was losing almost all respect for.

She looked up at Chris, "I'll do it." She agreed as she stared up at him, "But I do it my way." She wanted to clarify before she made a plan of sorts.

Mr. Argent nodded agreeing with her terms seeing as there wasn't much they could argue about, "What of the wolves?" Andria questioned as he looked at her with a cold glare the one he usually held on his face.

"As of the moment we are concentrating on the Kanima but if we were to run into them then as our duty we are to handle them accordingly." He replied as Andria stared at the uncle ready to question him again.

She stared up at him with a face void of any emotion, "And what about you, uncle? Have you forsaken the codes you took when you became a hunter?" she asked watching as the man who she held high respect for was left in silence by her question.

With no answer she decided to stop but not before she found out one last thing, "This alpha…" she stared as she stared up at him, "What is his name?" she asked as he looked down at her noticing she was waiting for an answer to her question.

Without any hesitation he decided to answer and put a little easy to her mind, "Derek." He began as he watched to see if there was any interest in her eyes, he didn't need to have another hunter or relative fall for a werewolf, "Derek Hale." He finished as Andria nodded and gave a quick thanks for all the information he had told her. After a few minutes of analyzing the area Chris Argent decided to call it a night he looked over to see where Andria was but saw that she was gone.

She had made her way back to the lookout she had seen her first night in Beacon Hills. She watched from the distance as the lights from the town shined through the night much like the stars. And even before she heard a sound she knew that someone was approaching her, "It's rude not to announce your presence." She commented as she heard a footstep stop mid way and she turned to see there he was standing the wolf from the other night. "Its Derek right?" she questioned as she heard no reply and wasn't waiting for one either.

"What were Argents doing at my home?" he demanded to know from the hunter who sat calmly on a large stone she had found.

She looked back at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." She said sarcastically as he growled at her not pleased with her sarcasm. Before he could reply to her response she cut him off, "So, that was the legendary house Kate burned down huh?" she asked as she could feel him tense up and begin to get angry within seconds.

"What of it?" he growled at her as she turned to look at him with a lifted eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just curious really…" she commented as she watched him hold his cold stare, "I only heard stories about it. She would talk about it all the time, like it was the biggest highlight of her entire life." She paused as she looked at him again void of an emotion, "She used to speak about taking me there, so I could see a real master piece." She looked up at him as though trying hard to say something, "And you…" she paused, "She used to talk about you a lot. It was never enough for her…" she looked away as Derek watched her slowly begin to come undone, "She wanted to hurt you, she wanted to torment you, she wanted you to suffer, but she never wanted you to die."

Derek didn't know what to say, "She said death was too easy, and you didn't deserve the good stuff." She continued as Derek watched her about five feet away, "She disgusted me, but you disgust me too. She did everything completely different from everyone else, her methods were horrific, and everything she worked for, anything she lived for, repulsed me. But you…" she gave another pause, "You are everything I was taught to hate, taught to hunt, taught to live against but now?" she asked herself sarcastically,

"I pity you." She said as she heard him growl, "You lost your entire family, the woman you loved betrayed you, and everyone wants you dead…I pity you Derek Hale." She continued to explain which only angered the alpha more and more.

"I don't want your damn pity." He said coldly as she watched him move quickly so that he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him not once showing him that she was afraid, "You think you're so high and mighty because you pity me?" he asked as Andria looked up at him obviously annoyed at his attitude.

Right when Derek was about to continue talking she quickly lifted her hands and pushed him roughly away from her, and because she caught him off guard he stumbled back a step or two but nothing more than that.

"Maybe you need my pity you bastard!" she shouted angrily wanting to knock the daylights out of the guy but before she could reply or continue what she was saying he once again had her pinned up against a tree.

"I don't take pity from hunters." He growled as he pushed her roughly against the tree as she groaned when her back came into contact with the tough tree bark.

Andria began to try and kick at Derek's legs but her legs weren't really helping her at the moment, "I don't care what you take from hunters!" she shouted back at him as he growled down at her.

"Oh, really you don't take requests from people who you help?" he asked sarcastically with a smirk as Andria glared up at him wanting to slap his face, hard.

She kept her glare on, "You're a bastard." She replied as Derek's smirk grew at her discomfort as she tried to pull against his hold.

"Not so gutsy now are you?" he questioned ask Andria looked away deciding not to argue with him any longer. "Not when you have a big, bad wolf breathing down your neck." He stated as she rolled her eyes while she thought was he actually pulling a big, bad wolf joke.

When he kept breathing on her she opened her mouth, "Ugh, you need a breath mint." She commented as Derek looked at her annoyed as she stared at him with a what-its-true look.

"Why can't you be a nice bitch?" he asked honestly as she glared at him and replied back with, "Why can't you?" as Derek stared up at her not as angry as he was amused.

She talked back to him, since the moment they met, she never agreed with him, and would rather fight him almost the whole way. She had this certain bite to her whole person and it somehow drew him towards her. He wanted to keep arguing with her, he actually enjoyed seeing her mad and furious at him. It also amused him when he annoyed her, and made her want to strangle him.

"Earth to arrogant bastard?" she questioned as she saw him being pulled out of his thoughts as he looked at her but did not loosen his hold on her throat.

"For a hunter, you seem harmless." He stated as he pulled in closer to her so that she could smell the scent of pine trees and maple leaves, "Almost like a rabbit." He finished with a smirk as she shot death glares at him- oh he asked for it.

When he was going to tease her a bit more he saw her quickly push something out of her mouth so that it was lying in between the bottom and top rows of her teen. With one swift she used the blade that she held with her teeth to slash a cut from the lower part of his cheek to the bottom of his eye. The attack caught him yet again off guard and he let go of his hold though she could used this as her escape she decided otherwise.

Without a second thought she pranced on the alpha bringing his back into contact with the ground. She stared down at him, "Never pegged you for the bottom type." She commented mockingly at him but her victory was short lived when she realized she did something wrong, she forgot to subdue her opponent with a weapon. Before she could pull her gun out, he had already flipped them over so that she was the one with her back on the ground and him on top.

"That's because I'm not." He leaned down to her ear to whisper to answer her earlier comment. "But you sure as hell seem like one." He commented back as Andria threw her head forward trying to hit his but when he dodged she started to try and bite him.

"Ugh, you bastard! Get off of me!" she screamed at him as he stared down at her smirking not willing to budge at all.

Derek's smirk just grew, "Make me." He said sarcastically as Andria reached into her side pocket and pulled out a small dagger. She thought about using it, this one wasn't laced with wolfsbane so he would heal quite quickly from it.

So, seeing as Derek wasn't about to move anytime soon she shrugged her shoulders, "You said so." She replied as she jabbed the dagger into his side as he pulled away grabbing his side trying to ignore the pain. When he did she swiftly rolled away from underneath him jumping to her feet quicker then he could anticipate.

She smirked down at him as he glared up at her, pulling the dagger out and throwing it to the side, "I'd say the score is: Hunter- three, Alpha- none." She kept that smirk on her face which only angered Derek even more; he wasn't expecting her to stab him of all things.

"You're a dirty player." He pointed out as Andria looked at him and smiled at her reply, "Only a loser would say that." She pointed out as he growled at her; to be truthful she was beginning to like hearing that growl for some odd reason.

Before she could continue her tease she felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket to see who it was, and the contact name had been **'Argent, Allison'.** She sighed as she pulled the lock across the screen so she could read the text message the brunette had sent.

She squinted her eyes to read,

'**Andria, where are you? My dad's gone crazy, he's looking for you. Hurry home…NOW.' **

Then everything had been thrown right back at her, she remembered why she came there. She needed an escape from the life of being a hunter, and coincidentally she had met Derek there but she couldn't keep doing this, her job now was to find the Kanima and she couldn't have him get in the way. She shook her head as she sighed and decided to call it a night from Derek Hale.

"It's been real fun, alpha, but I've got to run." She replied as Derek looked at her as he lifted an eyebrow wanting to ask her why she would have to go but choosing to avoid the awkwardness. She began to walk away but turned around before she was too far away from him, "Good night Derek Hale." She stated as she quickly made her way back to civilization leaving Derek standing there realizing one very important he didn't even know this Argent's name.

When Andria got back to the Argent's home she didn't expect to be greeted by her uncle but luckily for her Allison was there too. She slowly walked over to the porch cautious of angering Chris Argent. "Where have you been?" he asked in a very stern voice as Andria began to rub her arm that she hugged towards her body.

"Uhh…" she started to think of excuses she could use but didn't want to use the common ones because she knew she would be caught. She also didn't want to get caught between the lets-kill-the Alpha crap, then she felt her phone vibrate she slyly pulled it out so neither Chris or Allison would notice.

She spotted the contact name, **'Whittemore, Jackson'. **Then the light bulb lit in her head, she would just lie out of her ass, she was quite skilled at that.

"Well, I met Jackson at the theaters and he asked me if I would like to hang out for a while since I was alone. Then you called", she said as she gestured to Chris Argent, "So, I had to rain check on him but then when I was done with my business." Andria paused remembering she was also hiding the fact that she was working with Allison's father from her, "Then he called back and asked me to meet him at an ice cream shop to continue our little get together and time just got the best of us." She finished as Chris and Allison looked at her not quite sure about her story.

"So." Chris began as he put his hand up to emphasis his confusion, "You were out on a date…with Jackson Whittemore?" he asked as Andria looked at him and gave him a slightly disgusted look.

"Date? No way, we were just hanging out together." She clarified as Chris looked over to his daughter who looked like she was in deep thought as well.

He turned away to enter the house but stopped, "Well, if that was it then I suppose you're off the hook." He replied as he moved to enter the front door but not before saying 'Jackson Whittemore' with a voice of uncertainty.

Before Andria could walk in after him Allison slightly blocked her way, "Andria." She began as Andria looked up at her, "Since when did you get so friendly with Jackson?" she asked clearly unaware and concerned as Andria looked up at Allison like she grew a third head.

"Allison, calm down..." Andria stated as she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "He's just a friend, cocky, arrogant, and almost completely annoying jerk but he's a friend." She continued as she patted Allison's shoulder and moved past her so she could enter the front door, "He's hardly dangerous." She finished and walked into the house before Allison could answer at all.

Allison watched her back shaking her head in worry, if she only knew how dangerous Jackson Whittemore really was.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I'll upload as soon as I can, **

**But PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, alerts, & favorites, it means so much. Now somethings will be similiar to the tv series but I have my personal twist to things and hopefully it all works out well. Well, please enjoy & REVIEW, thank you so much.**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, nope not even a little.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Stiles stared at Andria who sat about three desks to the left away from him and Scott. He leaned over while the teacher was in the middle of the lecture; he tapped on Scott's shoulder "Did you notice that Andria only wears long sleeves? Or that she's always wearing a jacket or something that covers her arms?"

Scott looked back at him with a somewhat creeped out expression, "You're the only person who would question that." He commented as saw Stiles shrug in response as he turned to look back at Andria who was in the middle of sharing her copy of notes with Jackson, "Besides, maybe she gets cold easily or doesn't like getting tanned?" he replied as Stiles shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyebrows in understanding as though he was agreeing with him.

"But the weather here is almost always cloudy and not much sun so why would she be worrying about getting tanned?" Stiles asked as Scott looked back at him with an annoyed expression, Stiles asked way too many questions.

"Well, maybe she doesn't like the cold?" Scott answered as Stiles nodded his head in agreement he probably was making something out of nothing.

"Andria, why don't you answer the next question on the board." The teacher called as they watched her lift her head obviously not that interested but sighed and muttered a simple, "I guess", as she stood and made her way to the board leaving a chucking Jackson at her desk.

Stiles and Scott's eyes did not leave her as she worked on the problem, right when she was about to finish the problem she realized she made a mistake and reached for the eraser to correct it. Her sleeve had been pushed up on her left hand as Scott saw a black lining on the front of her hand near her thumb. After a few minutes of wondering what it was he settled on the idea that it must have been a tattoo and because she was trying to stay low profile at school that's why she always wore something that concealed her arms.

* * *

Andria decided that she would eat lunch with Allison today, maybe it was something she needed after the recent mission she was given. She was walking toward one of the lunch tables outside of the school that was designated for lunches, she saw Allison and called her to see her gesture to come and sit with her.

Just as she was about to Stiles made a quick move to stand in front of her, he gave her a smile that she returned with one of her own. Then as she took a step to the left, he stepped to his right to block her and this went on for about three more times. She stopped and stared at Stiles, "Alright, what is it Stiles?" she asked as Stiles gave her a grin as he looked at her arm as though examining it.

"Or we could just stand here while you awkwardly stare at my arm?" she offered as Stiles looked at her as though he was pulled out of thought but he shook his head.

"I'd say we know each other pretty well right Andria?" he stated as she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't hate Stiles she just didn't know him well enough.

"I guess." She replied as Stiles gave her a nervous smile as he continued to talk with her.

"I mean we met each other that day at the precinct, you're cousins with my best friend's gir..ex-girlfriend." He corrected himself as she smiled inside knowing that it was a lie, "You know about Scott's problem, you're the granddaughter of the head of all hunters, you're a pretty cool girl, and we both pity Jackson." He threw out as a last resort as Andria raised her eyebrow but then pushed them together as though thinking of something.

She sighed, "Most of those are true, but I don't see your point." She said as Stiles clapped his hands together as she watched not interested at all.

"Alright, I'll cut the small talk- what's up with the arm?" he asked completely interested with knowing what she hid underneath all the longs sleeves. "Did you have to get it exchanged for a robotic one when a werewolf ripped it off during a fight? Or you failed to do something and you had to cut it off yourself as punishment? Maybe it has all sorts of scars from when you trained with other hunters and a few bites from werewolves." He began to rumble on and on as Andria put her hand up to signal for him to stop assuming as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"All very bizarre suggestions but no." she replied as she slowly pulled up her sleeve to show Stiles that it was nothing more than a sleeve of a tattoo. "It's just a tattoo Stiles Stilinski." She added as she saw his face hold a small look of disappointment as she looked at him waiting for him to answer.

He sighed, "That's it?" he questioned obviously disappointed it was just a tattoo, "You're a werewolf hunter and that's it?' he finished as she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, she really didn't care about labels- she got the tattoo because she felt like she was rebelling and it made her feel slightly dangerous in some aspect.

"If that's it, can I go eat now?" she asked as Stiles looked at her and turned his head over to where she was headed and put his arm out gesturing the whole ladies first. "Well, nice seeing you Stiles." She finished as she left him there but didn't turn before seeing him talking to himself saying 'Really? That's it? – So lame.' She guessed he was referring to her tattoo; she just smiled and walked towards Allison.

When she sat down Allison placed her phone on the table in front of Andria and was giving her a scolding look, "I asked Jackson about last night." She heard Allison say as her head shot up trying not to be too alarmed by her statement.

"Oh, and?" Andria questioned wanting to know if Jackson had sold her out because she completely forgot she had used him as an excuse.

"He said he had a lot of fun…" Allison stated as Andria sighed in relief but was worried if Jackson would bring it up later on, "I just think you should know, you need to be careful around Jackson…" she paused as she looked over at Andria who had an eyebrow raised not completely understanding her caution, "It's just that Jackson can be very dangerous sometimes and I wouldn't want you to get caught up in his kind of trouble." She finished as Andria looked at her and gave her a grin but nodded showing she got what she was saying.

"Allison, did you forget? I have over ten years of combat experience and training…heck, I may be pretty small but I can hold my own against a guy, so quit worrying." She said as she smiled up at the brunette not completely aware why Allison was so concerned for her.

But it wasn't like Allison could just up and tell her that Jackson was the Kanima. It wasn't something you just disclose to anyone, they hadn't even told Lydia and maybe Derek figured it out on this own but she wasn't sure he even knew. No one was aware how to handle the situation and she didn't need Andria to bring in other hunters otherwise Jackson might actually wind up dead.

* * *

Later that day; after school

When Stiles and Scott were making their way to Stiles' car so that they could go home they noticed a familiar blonde leaning against the hood of the car looking displeased as usual.

She looked over at Stiles when she saw them walk in front of her, "I didn't know that bitch was an Argent." She commented as both Stiles and Scott looked over to Andria who was standing with Allison talking seriously about something.

"You've met her before?" Stiles asked as Erica looked over to him with a glare she seemed like she was about to rip his throat out because she couldn't get to Andria.

"Little cheating bitch, pulled a fast one on me." She spat back at Stiles obviously angry about Andria, Stiles looked over at her and put his hands up to look like he was innocent.

He gave a small scoff, "That's not my business that's between hunters and werewolves, and last time I checked I wasn't either of those two so later." He replied as he began to move away from her as she threw a hand out and pushed him roughly against the car so he wouldn't move.

She glanced over to Stiles then looked at Scott and smiled, "Derek wants to see you, he said something about planning, capturing, and killing?" she ended sarcastically as Scott gave her a glare not in the mood to be played around with. Scott simply nodded not wanting to make a big deal as Erica looked over to Stiles and grinned, "And you can bring your boyfriend too." She added as Stiles dropped his head and waited for her to move so that he could get into his car.

Scott looked back at Allison and Andria who were still talking and he was curious to know what it was about.

"Allison, this isn't your business alright?" Andria stated as Allison looked at her with a concerned expression as Andria just glared, she hated the whole sympathy and empathy crap people used.

Allison sighed, "Well, I'm worried about you." She said as Andria just stared at her, "You don't have to be, I'm fine." She replied as Allison nodded, "I know you are but you need to be careful, there are lots of dangerous things in this town." She finished as Andria rolled her eyes which began to annoy Allison.

"Which would be what Allison?" she asked curious to know what was so scary, "Werewolves? Dealt with their kind before." She replied as Allison just stared with an uneasy posture, "Argents? Lived with them my whole life." She added smiling at her, "And Derek is hardly dangerous." She finished as Allison was about to nod until she heard Derek's name being brought into the conversation.

"Wait…" Allison said as Andria looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, "Derek…You've met Derek?" she asked as Andria glanced at her and then quickly looked away not wanting to say anything more. It wasn't until Allison began to shake her by her shoulders that she finally caught Andria's attention.

"He's the reason I'm here." She answered as Allison watched her being to get more uneasy by the second, "Gerard, doesn't just call me…not like this." She continued as she looked up at Allison with a slightly frightened look in her eyes, "I can track, not like any other hunter they've ever seen but if Gerard wants me to track a werewolf for him that means it's a top notch job…" she paused as she looked to see Allison's attention was fully on her,

"He means to torture Allison, this isn't going to be a fast death, he wants blood…" she looked away from her, "You've never seen what he's done to wolves before, if Gerard wants Derek, he means for me to find him." She finished as Allison looked at her putting a hand on her shoulder to give her some support.

Allison held one of her most caring looks in her eyes, "But you can't…Derek's pretty evil, he is, but I'm not sure he deserves that kind of punishment." She tried to get through to Andria who just pulled away from her touch looking angry and frustrated at the brunette.

"You make it sound so easy!" Andria tried so hard not to shout at her, "This is my life Allison, hunting is what I've always done- this family is all I've ever known. You don't have to hunt…" she said as Allison looked at her slightly hurt and guilty because she had been rebelling the whole hunting thing since they introduced it to her, "But me…" she paused as she stared at Allison,

"This scar," she said as she pulled her shirt up to view her stomach and just above her bellybutton up to the middle of her abdominal section was three large gashes that seemed to have left scars, "I got when I didn't know anything about werewolves, but just because I lived with Kate Argent- a hunter, they assumed I was one and gave me this." She stopped put down her shirt as Allison put down the hand she lifted to cover her mouth in shock.

Allison looked at her, "But you don't have to do what Gerard tells you to do." Allison said rationally as Andria stared up at her like she had three heads then with a look of anger.

"I owe them my life Allison." Andria replied as Allison looked at her with a concerned face, "They gave me a choice and I chose to learn the ways of hunting." She added as Allison gave her a look like she was crazy as she threw her hands up.

"Why would you choose this?" she asked not understanding Andria's choice at all.

"Why?" Andria cried as she took a step away from Allison, "Because I didn't want to be that scared ever again, I didn't want to be helpless against anything…" she stared as Allison with a hurt look, "While I laid there, my blood covering my whole body, and as much as I wanted I couldn't even scream for help. All I could do was lay there helpless." She paused as though it were memories she would rather not talk about, "I didn't want to feel weak anymore." She finished as she turned walking away from Allison leaving her alone in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School.

Maybe she was wrong about Allison or maybe it was just her hurt feelings talking or her jealousy. She was jealous that Allison went against the hunters while she became one, jealous that Allison made things seem okay when they really weren't, jealous that she had to grow up and protect herself because no one else would.

She was jealous that she couldn't be Allison Argent.

* * *

"I said I would help you Derek, it didn't mean that you could just call me whenever you want to." Scott said as the alpha glared up at him and his whining attitude he decided to act on yet again.

"Not all of us have time to play house with Argents." Derek replied as Scott shot a nasty look at him which amused the alpha because he just hit the soft spot.

Scott kept his glare locked on Derek, "I didn't come here to insult you." Scott stated as Derek looked at him and nodded it was enough of their little teasing game.

Derek sat down looking up at Scott, "If Jackson is the Kanima and you don't want me to kill him then what brilliant idea did you come up with to prevent that from happening?" Derek asked as Scott looked at him then to Stiles who was standing beside Erica and Isaac who simply shrugged his shoulders and gave his best friend a simple- I don't know response.

"Well, we haven't actually figured out the plan yet." Scott replied as Derek looked over to him and began to grit his teeth, something he usually did when he was angry or annoyed.

"And are we just supposed to wait around for him to attack again." Derek questioned as everyone felt Erica become tense to the suggestion, she had gone through it twice and would hate to go another time around.

Scott threw a glare back at Derek, "It's not like you have any bright ideas just shooting out do you?" he questioned as Derek felt like punching him in the face, "We're all running blind here and you can't expect me to just come up with something that will solve all our problems." He explained as Stiles began to nod in agreement with his best friend it wasn't like they could just make Jackson go away and that would solve everything.

"The longer we wait the strong he gets." Derek replied as Scott looked up at him for he had shot up to his feet now, "Even the Argents are stocking up, if we aren't prepared for something- we're already on the losing side." he added as Stiles stopped and looked around the place and then back to Derek who was a bit uneasy at the thought of Argents and Jackson.

He figured it out, "You've meet Andria before haven't you?" he asked as Derek glanced over to him and threw him a dirty look.

"Why are you even talking?" Derek asked as Stiles was tempted to show him his middle finger but decided against it.

"You said the Argents are stocking up that must mean you've met Andria then." Stiles concluded as Derek looked at him then to Erica and back to Stiles.

Derek shrugged, "If that's her name- then yes I have." He said as Stiles looked at Erica and then to Scott if Andria found out they were connected would she sell them out to the hunters he began to wonder.

"She knows about me." Scott added as Derek looked at him a bit taking off by his statement as he looked over to Stiles.

"Does she know that we're working together?" Derek questioned as Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked around the place again.

"She isn't that bad though, she never mentioned anything about other hunters knowing about Scott…" Stiles paused as he looked at the alpha, "She never mentioned you either." He added as Derek looked away trying to figure out what exactly this certain hunter had on her mind.

'_**I pity you Derek Hale'. **_

He heard her voice repeat in his head as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him, "No." he growled, he fell under the spell of one Argent he wouldn't be played by another, "We can't trust her." He gritted out not hiding the fact that he was obviously irritated at the current issue at hand.

"She hasn't exactly sided with the Argents Derek." Scott noted as Derek glanced at him shooting him death glares while taking slow breaths to prevent himself from strangling Scott.

"Sided with the Argents?" Derek questioned as he looked at Stiles and then to Scott, "Do you hear yourself? She's an Argent, there isn't any siding…we all know whose side she's playing on." Derek replied as Stiles threw his hands up in the air clearly annoyed with the alpha's stubbornness. "We can't trust her, just like we can't trust your girlfriend either." He added as Scott's head shot up as he threw Derek a nasty look as he bared his fangs to the alpha.

"Leave Allison out of this!" he shouted wanting to maim the wolf in front of him. "Just because she's an Argent doesn't mean she's Kate!" Scott threw out trying to make Derek understand that Allison was definitely not her psycho, werewolf torturing auntie.

Before anyone could say another word Derek let out a low growl, made a fast move and slammed Scott against the concrete wall leaving a dent the size of his body in his place. "I'm trying to stop you from making the mistake I made!" Derek growled to Scott as everyone watched not knowing what to do especially in this sort of situation.

"I'm not going to make any mistake because I'm not you!" Scott threw back as Derek leaned away from him looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression, because as much as he'd hate to admit it Scott wasn't him, Scott was probably even strong then he was at that age, Scott fell in love with the right Argent while Derek trusted someone he hardly knew, but even he knew that trusting Argents wasn't a good thing.

"Point taken." Derek replied as he took his hands off of Scott and moved away not wanting to cause him anymore discomfort. After he did the entire room began to get crushed by the awkwardness and tension from the two werewolves.

Stiles looked around and nodded, "Well this is awkward." He stated obviously as Scott threw him a look and he shrugged it off not wanting to be part of his argument with Derek.

"We'll meet again when we have a plan of what to do." Derek said as he walked away from the werewolves needing to be somewhere up high to think of all the issues on his mind. Before he was too far away he stopped, "You can leave." He finished as he continued to walk away from them as Stiles made his way to stand beside Scott.

Stiles smacked his head, "That was real smart buddy- piss off an almost completely insane werewolf who could probably rip our throats out with his teeth by bringing up his worst mistake." He commented as Scott's shoulders tensed up, he forgot about the whole situation and was angry so just said what he felt like. But even after a while he began to regret what he said because it was his anger that might have brought back unpleasant memories for Derek.

* * *

Andria needed to get her mind off of things before she even knew it she was in the forest shooting at the bark of trees or throwing knives at a target she had made. She made a fast run for the tree shooting the bark of a tree far to her left as she ran up the stem of the tree about three feet, made a flip, and landed on her feet.

She slowly stood a trail of sweat falling down her face down her chest, but it still didn't help, she was just so angry for some reason. She threw her hands up and screamed out in frustration as loud as her lungs would let her. She fell to her knees as she stopped screaming she just couldn't remember why she was doing it. Allison had gotten through to her but all in the wrong ways, because now Andria was confused and she didn't have her head on right.

"Practicing late are we?" she heard a stern old voice say as she widened her eyes and shot up to her feet turning hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

But she was quickly disappointed when she saw the old man she had worked nearly her whole life to impress, "I might have gotten a little rusty…" Andria replied as Gerard took a look around at all the targets on the bark of the trees all placed in different angles and all of them were hit in the bulls eye.

"Rusty?" he questioned her with a small chuckle which began to make her uneasy, "I don't think that's possible." He replied as Andria nodded giving him a fake smile hoping that he would just leave her whole body feeling the discomfort the old man brought to her.

"You can never be too sure." She stated as Gerard nodded his head smiling at her, that creepy smile sent chills down her spine.

"Now, that is a very sensible saying, just like human beings, you can never be too sure of their loyalty to their own kind." He commented as Andria looked up at him his eyes narrowing as she watched with a careful eye as well, "You do know, I didn't order you to come here to play dress up and run around like a high school student don't you Andria?" he asked as she looked at him and nodded because she was slightly afraid of what this man was capable of doing.

"You see, my granddaughter is being a bit of a wild one. She's just like her father in this time of her life; he was just as trouble making as she is now. But you see even his revolt came to an end as will Allison's at one point. It runs through her veins just as it runs through yours." He replied as Andria looked at him then to the targets around her, "You don't have to be my blood to thirst for justice. This is who you are Andria; this is who Allison will be in just a matter of time." He stated as she stared at him not exactly sure how she should feel about his speech but still uncomfortable by his presence.

"Buck up, being a hunter isn't a bad thing." He said as Andria looked at him and gave him a weak smile as she nodded in agreement, "Just don't forget who your enemies are Andria. You wouldn't want to provoke the wrong kind." He finished in a tone of dead seriousness as she slowly nodded as he gave her one of his creepy smiles and disappeared before she could do anything else.

He left her in the dark forest as she began to contemplate all the things he said. He was right; she couldn't just throw everything down for Derek or Scott, everything she worked for. They weren't her problem, she shouldn't be helping them, she was a hunter, a werewolf hunter to be exact, and they were things she should just kill.

But she couldn't, before it was pretty easy, it didn't matter how she felt. She did everything by the code, if they harmed an innocent life they were to be hunted, but she didn't hurt children or wolves that mined their own business. But this time, she just couldn't make herself intentionally hurt these werewolves.

While she was having a battle within her mind she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket which pulled her out of her thoughts. She saw the contact name **'Whittemore, Jackson', **and decide to answer his call.

"Hello?" she asked as she heard music being played in the background.

"**Help me." The voice said as she felt her heart beat from a small scary he caused her. **

"Excuse me?" she questioned barely hearing his voice through the loud booms of music from the speaker.

"**Danny dragged me to this club, thing is it's a gay club…" he paused not sure how she was going to react as he heard her laughing on the other side of the phone. **

"Haha, so what's wrong with that?" she questioned as she heard him let out a huff, "Danny's your best friend, he needs you tonight, even if it means you got to suck up your straightness and go into a gay bar." She just couldn't keep a serious tone as she laughed again hearing Jackson's annoyance on the other side of the phone. "Besides haven't you gone to one before with him?" she added as Jackson sighed very irritated.

"**No, and I thought I could do this but I can't." he said as Andria shook her head trying her hardest not to laugh at him again. **

"And you are calling me because?" she questioned as Jackson stopped and began to wonder why he did call her at first.

"**Well, maybe we could meet somewhere, and you can try and convince me to take you on a date." He said smugly as he heard Andria laugh again to his comment which brought a smile to his face as he stood outside the club he was forced to come to.**

"That does sound pretty exciting." She replied sarcastically as it was Jackson's turn to laugh at her attempt to be excited.

"**We'll even get something to eat, my treat." He offered as Andria stopped and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh boy did she love food.**

"Well why didn't you say that before?" she asked but laughed, "I'll meet you at the café down the street from the school." She stated as Jackson nodded and put a mental note in his head before he could forget.

"**See you there." He finished as Andria replied with a small giggle and the call ended both teenagers smiling.**

Andria held her phone as she took one more look around the forest that became her knew training grounds. She was still running away from her duties as a hunter and her life as an Argent and really what was one more night.

"No, I always wished I had a brother though." She said as Jackson and she were sitting by a window in the small café.

Jackson shook his head as he frowned, "Siblings suck, they're always fighting for attention, comparing, I think my life is better off without any." He replied as Andria looked at him and gave a sad smile as she took a bite from the pastry she ordered.

"It's just that it gets lonely sometimes being an only child." She said sorrowfully as Jackson watched the smallest gleam of sadness in her eyes.

Before she could add onto what she was saying Jackson wanted to change the subject talking about his feelings weren't his thing. "I didn't think you'd actually order that much." He stated as he looked at all the delicious looking pastries, sweets, and small appetizers she had in front of her. "You're really going to finish all of that?" he asked as she looked up at him to see the only thing in front of him was a cup of black coffee and her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"I know it might be too much, haha, I just love food." She said as he nodded smiling at her, "Besides, your wallet must be tired of being used by bitchy, materialistic, rich girls who only want the expensive stuff. I on the other hand you don't need to worry about, if I date you it's for the food." She replied as he lifted his eyebrow smirking at her as she laughed when he looked at her and said, "Oh, just the food?" with an amused expression as she smirked up at him, "Definitely the food." She finished nodding to put emphasis on her phrase.

"Well, that's a sure boost of confidence- thank you." He said sarcastically as Andria smiled at him mouthing 'you're welcome' repeatedly.

Andria was busy working on her third pastry when she looked up to see Jackson staring up at her, "What?" she asked as she began to hide her mouth, "I have something on my mouth don't I?" she questioned as Jackson nodded his head to stop her from freaking out then she stopped and raised her eyebrow and mouthed 'then what?'

"It's just being around you isn't like other girls, you don't want anything from me." He replied as Andria stopped to look at him and gave him a kind smile.

Then she gave a small laugh, "Maybe then you should be around me more often." She said as Jackson gave her one of his handsome smiles and a small nod.

Then were enjoying each other's company but no one could expect what happened next. Jackson began to feel constricted like his chest was being pulled together being tied by large ropes, he somewhat recognized this feeling, it was pretty familiar. He felt like he could no longer speak another sign that he would soon become the monster he didn't know people were hunting.

Jackson looked over to see Andria enjoying her next bite, he glanced underneath the table to see his right hand had already been transforming into blue scales.

"I need to go." Jackson gritted out as Andria looked over to him to see that he was looking very uncomfortable. He glanced down to see part of his hand was scaly and blue.

Andria put down her fork on the plate, "Jackson are you alright?" she was very concerned about the guy at the moment.

"Yeah, just need to go." He forced out as Andria pushed the plates away from her, "Alright, will you be alright getting to your car?" she asked as he nodded and quickly pushed out the chair, tossing money on the table to pay for their meal and exited the door before she could say anything else.

"Good night then." She whispered looking at his retreating body as he entered his car and sped out the road leaving Andria there very confused about what just happened.

* * *

Allison was calling Andria because she hadn't heard from her since their talking in the school parking lot and she was beginning to get very worried. She waited for her to answer her phone but she got the same voice mail every time.

'_**Don't leave a message, just hang up the phone.' **_

She just couldn't leave this alone anymore, she was done with being in the dark about everything, and she wanted to know what everyone else knew. She just needed to learn from someone she could trust and that someone had to be Andria.

She was home alone at the moment, her mother, father, and grandfather nowhere to be found. She knew this was partly her fault, she decided to fight learning her family's ways so there was no need to let her in on everything. She was having a hard time with Scott; they were just no communicating at the moment.

While she was in deep thought she heard creaking sounds from down stairs wanting to find out what it was she began to investigate going down stairs with her crossbow in one hand. She took steps down the stairs slowly trying not to make any sound in case she would spook the unknown intruder. She heard the sound of things being moved around and she made her way down the last step pointing the crossbow in the direction of the suspicious sounds.

She put her finger on the trigger and pushed it releasing the arrow that was in the holder and sent it flying in the direction.

Andria had been looking for a certain type of bullet that her uncle would usually put in the cabinet in the living room. She assumed no one was home because there were no cars and all the lights were off. In the middle of searching for something she heard the sound of a crossbow being shot as she didn't take time to turn back but instead ducked and quickly rolled out of the arrow's way.

When she rolled onto her knees she pulled out her handgun pointing it at the direction in which the arrow was shot. She was carefully eyeing the area when she saw a familiar brunette walking into the light shining from the moon. She noticed that she still had her gun out and pulled it away placing it back into her gun holder on her left side of her waist.

"Not that bad a shot." She commented as Allison slowly placed her crossbow on the coffee table in the living room as she looked at Andria.

"Sorry." she put out as Andria just shrugged it off there wasn't much she could blame Allison for; she was in fact the one being the suspicious character.

Andria stood walking from her current position to sit on the couch, "Allison about what I said in the parking lot…" she began as the brunette stopped her by putting her hand up to gesture her to let her speak.

"I should have understood you more, it's just a lot to take in you know?" she questioned as Andria nodded, "But I see what you meant in the whole not wanting to feel weak anymore…" Andria's head shot up as she stared at Allison wondering what made it come up again.

"Allison, I chose this, I can't go back, and even if I could I don't think I would change my decision." She said honestly not wanting to hide how she felt to her supposed cousin. "No." she said seriously, "I would make the same choice." She said surely to the brunette.

Allison nodded as she took a seat directly in front of Andria, "I know and I get it. That's why I came to ask you to teach me." She stated as Andria's head lifted her eyebrow also lifted questioning what she meant by that. When Andria kept silent Allison decided that meant for her to continue, "Teach me everything you know, how you fight, how you shoot, how you dodge, how you defend yourself." She explained as Andria shook her head, there was no possible way that she would accept being a hunter but maybe it wasn't that, maybe Allison just wanted to learn to protect herself.

"I'm not some goody-goody guru Allison." Andria replied as Allison looked at her with a serious face as Andria glanced at her and nodded understanding her determination, "If you want to learn, there's no quitting, because once I start you're going to be taught everything. So if you want to back down you better do it now."

Allison shook her head, "No, I want to." She replied as Andria looked at her and nodded as she stood and walked began to walk up to her current room.

"Alright then." She finished as she left Allison there sitting in the dark alone. Andria knew if Allison wanted to be tough, she needed to face the darkness- on her own. Just like she was taught, not to depend on anyone, that you needed to be strong enough not to let anybody taking advantage of you.

* * *

**Sorry, I just added breaks to divide the parts I'm sorry I didn't realize it with the past chapters, but I hoped you like this chapter & please review, I appreciate it lots.**


End file.
